The Enemy of Time
by Truechinook
Summary: When Rini disappears, the girls are forced into another battle. Can Serena make sure that they all survive, or will their futures be forever changed.
1. Chapter One

Okay, new fanfic people. This fanfic follows "Secrets Revealed", but don't worry if you didn't read it. you don't have too. Just remember that everyone knows who the scouts are (excluding outers) and that Rini's back. *ducks flying objects* Sorry to those who don't, but I love Rini. It's fun to put her in a story, she really makes a difference.  
  
Diclaimer (This will be for the whole story) - If I really owned Sailor Moon, I would not be posting on FF.net. I'd be working on a new Sailor Moon movie. Unfortunatly, we'll have to keep begging Takeuchi-sama. All I own from this story is Misetya (I have no idea what the name means, I just made it up. So if in your language it's an offensive word, I am sorry). However, I am trying to buy Darien. Ahh, I would love to own Mamo-chan^.^ (Who wouldn't?)  
  
Everyone, I need help. I need to know what types of gifts you would give Serena at a bridel shower (be realistic). I know some gifts, but I need other ideas. So what would you give? Include your name, and I might put you in the story. If you give me a list, that would be really, really great. Anyway, try to think of something to help me, and enjoy the story.  
  
For those who don't know:  
  
*__* - Emphasized word  
  
'__' - thought  
  
"__" - Spoken  
  
  
Usagi - Serena  
  
Chibi-Usa - Rini  
  
Ami - Amy  
  
Minako - Both Mina and Minako  
  
Rei - Raye  
  
Makoto - Lita  
  
Mamoru - Darien  
  
Haruka - Amara  
  
Michiru - Michelle  
  
Setsuna - Trista  
  
Shingo - Sammy  
  
Momoko - Melissa (Melly)  
  
Motoki - Andrew  
  
Naru - Molly  
  
Yuuichirou - Chad  
  
Ryo - Greg  
  
Kyusuke - Kelly (I'm not positive if this is him, I can only guess. Someone said that this is the name of her friend, so I'm pretty sure that this is him. Correct me if I'm wrong)  
  
Shinozaki - Ken  
  
I'm not sure if there's anyone else I'm forgeting, though I probably am. Guess if you're confused ^.^  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
'I have to do something.' She thought. The battle had been going on for far too long. The rest of the soldiers had used up almost all of their energy; it was a miracle that they were even able to keep their heads up. If this enemy wasn't destroyed soon, they would all die. 'Either way, I will die. At least if I do this, the others may live. I have to, I have no choice.' She closed her eyes and broke down the barriers that she had built up so that she couldn't unwillingly use the full power of the Crystal. 'Small Lady, I am sorry. Please, forgive me when we meet.'  
  
She held the glowing crystal higher in the air. "Moon Crystal Power!" she screamed. The entire battlefield was consumed in silver light, and the enemy was burned with white-hot fire until she was no more. As the light began to evaporate, the women who held the crystal fell to the ground. Her chest stopped moving and the Crystal she had been holding vanished inside her body. The soldiers who had been fighting began to awaken, and when they say her body, they screamed and began crying. They all broke down when they noticed that another soldier was gone. The only man there ran to the fallen angel, and for the first time in years, cried. Harder then he had every believed possible. They were both gone, sacrificed to save a world that couldn't exist without them. It would only be a matter of time now.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
'Ohhh,' Rini thought to herself. 'This class is *so* boring! Why do I have to learn about the different countries anyway? Most them have totally changed because of Crystal Tokyo." Rini's elbow was propped up on her desk, and her face was resting on the hand. She was fighting to pay attention, but was slowly losing the battle. 'I feel strange.' Rini thought. 'I must be really tired.' Naturally, Rini never told Luna or Serena how pointless some of her classes were, because then they would make up their mind that Rini would be better off in the future instead of staying in the past. They had been constantly worried about her since the scouts were revealed, but they agreed to let her stay in the past so that she could be trained with the other scouts and go to school as a semi-normal child. Of course, Rini made sure that she never told them that she was trained by the much more experienced scouts in the future, and there they even had training simulations. Also, that her schooling was done by Luna, Artemis, Amy, and a few others (although, it was mostly Luna). That way she could learn about the Silver Millennium, both kingdoms (although they centered on the Moon), twentieth century Earth, and thirtieth century Earth in great detail, as well as the histories of certain planetary kingdoms. Plus, both her mother and Luna did her Princess training properly. The only reason that she really got to stay in the past was because this was where her friends were. Rini glanced over at her best friend, Melissa, who looked as bored as Rini did. She silently giggled and scribbled a quick note to her.  
  
Melissa noticed the note on her desk and picked it up. She giggled and quickly wrote a reply. When she turned to give it back to Rini, she screamed.   
  
"RINI!!!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING????" Melissa scream. All her classmates and the teacher turned to look at Rini and screamed as well.   
  
Rini jumped when Melissa began to scream, but then she saw her arm. Rini quickly looked down at the rest of her body and screamed as well. Her body was transparent. She was disappearing.  
  
"NO!!!" Rini screamed, pulling a key attached to chain over her head. "THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!!" Rini held the key high in the air. "SOMEONE, FIND SERENA!!!! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH TIME!!! CRYSTAL KEY, TAKE ME TO THE GATE!!!" And in a pink flash, Rini was gone. Her classmates, the teacher, and other people in the school who had come running when they heard the screaming stood still without moving for a few minutes. Melissa was the first to realize what had happened. "Serena. I gotta get Serena!" she cried, getting up and running out of the room. Kelly followed her. Rini was one of his close friends too, and he wanted to find out what had happened as much as Melissa.   
  
They ran all the way to Juuban High School, faster then either had ever run before. They arrived at the office, completely out of breath.   
  
"Tsukino…" Melissa managed to get out, taking in deep breaths to try and replenish her oxygen. She didn't even notice the other girl who was handing something to the secretary. "Serena…Tsukino…need to see her…it's an…emergency."  
  
"Serena?" the girl inquired. She had been giving the secretary a note from her teacher to be given to the principal when the girl and boy burst into the office. "She's in my class right now. What's going on?"  
  
"Please!" Kelly begged. "Take us to her as quickly as possible. It's an emergency. It's about Rini."  
  
'Rini?' Molly thought. 'That's Serena's little cousin.'  
  
Whatever it was, Molly knew that they needed to get to her as fast as humanly possibly. "Come on," she said, running down the hall, with the two children following her. "It's this way."  
They got to the classroom in record time. "SERENA!" Melissa screamed when she entered the classroom. Everyone in the class turned to look at Melissa.  
  
"Melissa," Serena said, getting up from her chair and running towards the girl. "Melissa, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Rini." Melissa said taking in deep breaths. She didn't notice that Amy, Mina, Lita, and rest of the class had run over and were crowding around them. She also didn't notice all the colour disappear from Serena's face. "She's gone."  
  
"Gone?" Serena managed to get out. Her face was entirely white, and personally, she felt that she had never in her whole life been so scared. "What do you mean? How…how can she be gone?"  
  
"She…she…" Melissa was trying to fight back the tears that were beginning to pour down her checks. One look into Serena's eyes and the tears began to flow freely and Melissa became extremely scared. She had never ever in her life seen someone look so…scared. "She went all see-through, and was disappearing. She said something about something being wrong with time, and told us to get you. Then she took out a key and totally disappeared." By now, Melissa was hysterical.   
  
"No," Serena whispered, backing away, towards the door. "NO!" she screamed. The class was staring at her now. "No! NO, not Rini! NO!" Serena ran out the door of the classroom.   
  
"Serena!" Lita and Mina shouted, running after her.  
  
"Sorry Ms. Yakuso." Amy said when she was halfway out the door. "Molly, please look after Melissa and Kelly and try to make sure that they get back to school, or get them home. We need to make sure that Serena doesn't do something stupid." Amy shouted the last part as she was running down the halls, trying to catch up with the other girls, leaving behind a stunned classroom, a hysterical child, and one on incredibly scared.  
  
***  
  
'No…this can't be happening!' Serena thought as she ran down the street and towards Rini's school. 'If…if Rini's gone, then that means…that means that something is going to happen to Darien or me. Darien! Is he okay!?' Serena started panicking even more, but calmed down a bit. 'Of course he's okay. I could feel if he had been…killed.' Serena threw the door to the school open and ran up the stairs. 'So, that means that something is going to happen to Darien or me! Please, this isn't happening! This isn't happening!'  
  
Serena threw the door of Rini's classroom open and ran in. The entire class had been talking and the teacher looked completely confused, not really sure what to do. However, they all stopped what they were doing when Serena walked in, and turned to look at her. Serena jus stood still, staring at the empty desk in the second row. "No." she said in a whisper. Tears began streaming down her face even faster as she ran to the desk. The students stepped back to give her some room.  
  
"No," Serena whispered, crumbling to the floor next to the desk. She her arms folded on the chair, and her head buried in them. "No. Please, no!" She started sobbing even louder, not even hearing the footsteps coming towards the classroom.  
  
"Serena!" Lita cried bursting into the classroom. She saw Serena sobbing next to Rini's desk and ran towards her. She pulled Serena off the chair and let Serena lean against her, crying on her shoulder. "It's okay Serena." Lita whispered, quiet enough that only they could really hear. "We'll get her back. No matter what, we *will* get her back."  
  
Mina meanwhile, had decided that she should take control of the situation. "I sorry for the disruption." Mina said turning towards the teacher. "I'm sure that you are greatly confused, but I'm afraid that right now, we won't really know why this has happened for quite awhile. I'm afraid that the only explanation I can offer you is that Rini is technically controlled by the time stream, and, as she said, something has gone wrong. Hopefully, we will be able to fix this but right now, all we can do is pray." It was easy to see that the teacher had a lot of questions that she wanted to ask, but instead just nodded. "All right, then," Mina said, turning to the students. "I need to ask you to all back up a bit." The students did as they were told, and stood against the walls. Amy entered the room then. "Thank you. Amy, I need you to scan around Rini's desk and see if you can figure out what happened, and if…" Mina choked on her words, not even wanting to think about it. "if she made it to the gate before…" Mina didn't want to finish, and Amy knew what she meant.   
  
Amy ran over to the desk and whipped out her computer. Her fingers flew on the keyboard as she looked for any information. "Well," she said, not looking up. "Rini definitely used the key, but we won't know if it worked or not until we talk to Pluto. And either way, considering what Rini's disappearance means, I doubt Pluto will be doing anything except panicking, and trying to find out what went wrong." Amy shut her computer, and turned to look at Serena and Lita. "I think that all we can do is train, and try to figure out a way to contact Pluto."   
  
"This isn't really happening." Serena whispered. She scrambled to her feet and ran out the door. "This isn't happening."  
  
"Lita," Amy said. "You had better go after her. There's no telling what she might do. Mina, contact the others and talk to the Tsukino's. Maybe the Outers have a clue how to contact Pluto. And, we are terribly sorry for disturbing your class, and I hope that you may be able to resume the lessons. Melissa and Kelly are right now at the high school with a friend until they calm down, and then will either come back here or will be going home. And I suggest not getting the police involved in this, because they cannot do anything. This is officially Scout business." Amy left the room after saying that to follow Lita.  
  
*****  
  
Although Lita had lost track of Serena, she knew exactly where to go. Whenever Serena got upset, usually when she was scared about what was happening or when she missed Rini, she would go to the dock. The same one where Rini would usually take off from, or usually land on. The other girls had noticed a long time ago, and although Serena would never come right out and say it, she loved Rini and it killed her when she had to send her home. Even though Serena knew that her future self would be taking care of Rini when Serena wasn't, it would still be a long wait until she had Rini to take care of. Lita sighed, thinking of how much Serena and Rini had changed, especially Serena. Their fights now were rarer, and didn't get as intense as they used to. Rini seemed to respect Serena a *lot* more after their identities were out, and Serena had matured a lot after that incident as well. However, Lita noticed, and she thought that a few of the others might have as well, when Ann and Alan attacked and the scouts had to be reawakened, Serena had seemed to be fighting her maturity, trying to act like she always had before on purpose, klutzing out less over time, but doing it enough that people wouldn't notice; the only time she left herself be what seemed truly herself, was during final battles, after that she would continue fighting her maturity. And after their secret was exposed, she seemed to lose the fight. Serena would almost never klutz out, and she seemed to always know how to take charge of a situation. Lita had an idea that Luna knew what was going on, but Luna never talked about it to the other girls, so Lita never prodded.   
  
Lita stopped when she reached the hill over looking the dock. Sure enough, there was Serena. She was sitting at the edge, looking up into the sky. Lita was barely aware of the footsteps coming up behind her.   
  
"Lita," Amy whispered, stopping behind her tall friend. "is she okay? I mean, I know that she isn't, but…"  
  
"I know, still, I don't think we should go down there, not just yet. I'm going to give her a few moments; I think that she might want to be alone to think. Where's Mina?"  
  
"She went to Serena's house to tell her mother what happened." Amy frowned. The Tsukino's had dealt with enough already, but the fact that their future granddaughter (or niece in Sammy's case) had disappeared because of time was too much.  
  
"Alright," Lita whispered, stepping out from the tree's shadow. "I'm going in. You stay here, in case she tries to run, or one of the others show up." Amy nodded as Lita descended the hill.   
  
"Hey girl." Lita called softly as soon as she was near enough for Serena to hear her.   
  
"Hey girl." Serena responded back, getting up and turning towards Lita. "You can tell Amy she can get out of hiding now. I already know that she's there."  
  
Lita was defiantly surprised. "How did you…"  
  
"Never mind." Serena said, interrupting. "Have you found *anything*?"  
  
"No, I sorry, we haven't. Mina's gone to your house to tell your mother, and Luna. Raye's already been informed, and she's going to your house as soon as she picks up Artemis. We're trying to get a hold of Darien, but none of us are sure of where he is. We tried his cell, but got the answering machine."  
  
"He's at his History of Medicine class (A.N. I don't know what doctors take, or even how long they go to school for, so I just figured that he must be getting near the end by now, and so I just made something up.)." Serena responded without even taking the time to think, which surprised Lita. "It will be over in" quick look at her watch "10 minutes. By the time we reach my house, the class will be over, and he should have turned his cell on."  
  
"Alright," Lita said, feeling a little bit uneasy. In a case like this, they expected a crying fit, not her taking complete control of the situation calmly. They could deal with the crying, but Lita wasn't sure how to handle her being totally calm. "Well, then I guess we should get going." Serena nodded, signaled for Amy to come, and the three of them walked slowly towards Serena's house.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Okay, short and kind of rushed, sorry. I did my best but... I hope that the other chapters will be better. I know that the first part was kind of confusing, I hope that at least some of you figure it out after reading the next chapter. Please read n review. 


	2. Chapter Two

Sorry, everyone. I thought I had already put this one out, and didn't notice that I hadn't. And, in case anyone noticed, the whole story was on FanFiction.net for about two days, but then I noticed that I hadn't edited it, so I'll be putting the chapters out a tinsy bit slowly. I'm puting out two now to make up for the long wait.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Mina ran as fast as she could towards Serena's house. 'I got to get Artemis, but I don't have time.' She thought to herself. 'Raye! I'll beep Raye and tell her to pick up Artemis before she gets to Serena's.' Mina flipped open her communicator, pressed the buttons with the symbols of Mars, Uranus and Neptune. "Guys!" Mina shouted into the communicator when the all the faces except for Amara appeared. "Where's Amara?" she asked.  
  
"Amara's driving." Michelle responded. "I'm scared enough with her at this speed; I think her concentrating on something else would be pushing it." Mina nodded. But before she could say anything, Raye interrupted.  
  
"Umm, not to mean or anything, but could we hurry up. I have to get to class. Speaking of which, Mina, why aren't you in class."  
  
"It's Rini." Mina said. She watched as the two faces became incredibly worried. "She's disappeared. Something happened to the timeline, and she doesn't exist. The students and teacher in her class said that she held up a key and disappeared in pink light before she completely faded away. So we're hoping that she made it to the Time Gate in time. Either way, we've got a serious problem; the school is panicking, the reporters are eating this up, and Serena's going to be beating herself up because she didn't send Rini home where it would have been safe. I'm on my way to Serena's now; I need to tell her mother, and everyone else is meeting there."  
  
"Alright." Michelle said. "Amara and I will be there in a few minutes. We just need to pick up Hotaru." Michelle's face disappeared from view.  
  
"I'm on my way too, I just need to tell the teacher that I won't be here." Before Raye could close her communicator, Mina called out.   
  
"Wait Raye! I need you to stop by my house and pick up Artemis. The upstairs hall window will be open, although you'll probably have to transform to get to it. Good luck." Mina smiled and closed her communicator before Raye could complain. 'Perfect timing,' Mina thought. She had reached the Tsukino house, now she just had to go in. 'Come on Mina, you've faced worse. Although, given the choice, I think I would rather face Beryl again.'  
  
Mina had started walking down the front path when Ikuko saw her. "Mina?" she said, watching the girl. "Mina! Why aren't you at school?" Ikuko got a look at the Mina's face and saw the pain she was trying to conceal. "Oh my God, Mina what happened? Is Serena okay? Rini?"  
  
Ikuko started panicking, and that didn't help Mina. 'Great, I was hoping that she could be the calm one right now. Why couldn't Lita or Amy have down this?' "Serena's more or less fine Mrs. Tsukino. It's Rini."  
  
Ikuko stopped panicking for a split second when she found out that Serena was fine, but paled when she heard that Rini wasn't.   
  
"What happened?" Ikuko said, quieter, noticing that Mina was just as scared. Mina may be a soldier, but she was still a sixteen-year-old girl, and needed a calm adult, or leader, to be calm herself.   
  
"Why don't we go inside." Mina suggested, walking towards the front door. "And have you seen Luna?"  
  
Ikuko poured them both tea while Mina went to upstairs to get Luna. In Mina's opinion, telling Ikuko was awful, but telling Luna was worse. As Mina explained what had happened, Luna saw exactly what Mina was trying to cover up. Mina failed to mention that Rini's disappearance and the "problem in the time line" could only be caused by the death of either Serena or Darien, also that they didn't know if she had safely gotten to the Gate of Time. Although, had Ikuko not been as worried as she was, she would have realized it as well. Most likely, Ikuko would figure it out soon, but for now it was better that she not have to know. Luna made a mental note to praise Mina for her sense of good judgment.   
  
Serena walked through the door almost ten minutes after Mina had finished explaining what had happened. She went straight to her mother and settled down beside her, gratefully accepting the arm her mother wrapped around her shoulders. Mina and the cats remained silent, just thinking of what to do next. Amy went to call Darien, and Lita went outside to calm down Amara and explain to the outers what was going on. Raye appeared a few minutes later with Artemis in tow, and ever so gracefully broke the silence.  
  
"Mina!" Raye screeched when she spotted Mina in the living room. "The next time you need to get someone to sneak into your house, you do it! Or at least, at least, tell the person trying to get in that the only window open not only is on the second floor, but also happens to have plants sitting directly below it!"  
  
Serena barely heard any of it; she was still too caught up in what was happening. Mina, however, was forced to listen to Raye's screeching. When Darien finally burst into the room, Mina realized that she had never been happier to see him.   
  
"Serena." Was the only word Darien said when her entered the room. He ran straight for Serena and wrapped his arms around her. Ikuko realized at that moment that she hadn't even called to tell Kenji and Sammy what was happening, and walked into the kitchen to call them. "I got here as fast as I could." He whispered to her, holding her tightly.  
  
Serena nodded, slightly, and sat up. She looked around the room and noticed that all the scouts, except Pluto of course, were gathered around her, watching her to see what she was going to say. "First things first," Serena said, trying to collect her words. This was going to be one of the most difficult things she would ever have to say, and not everyone would be happy about it, but it was the right thing to say. "I'm not completely stupid. I know for a fact that I'm bound to lose my control and make reckless decisions, so, if it hits that point, I turn my position as leader over to Mina, and, as of now, Mina may overrule me at any time."  
  
The room was quiet for a few seconds. Serena had never done this before; she just usually went ahead and made the decision. However, this was solid proof that Serena was starting to grow up. As many expected, the person who the words affected more then Mina was Amara, and she wasn't going to take it lightly.  
  
"Mina!" Amara screamed, standing up. "You're picking Mina to lead all of us?! Are you nuts? Mina doesn't know how to lead! She isn't even the next strongest fighter! The leader should be the strongest! That would mean that Hotaru should be leading, but she's too young and too close to Rini! And since the outers are stronger then the inners, one of us should be leading!"  
  
"In other words," Serena said speaking softly. Darien and many of the girls silently thought that Serena's quiet words were making more of an impact then Amara's quiet ones. "You want to be leader."  
  
No one said anything, even though they all know it was true. Since the room was silent, Serena continued. "Amara, I understand why you think that you deserve to be second in command. You believe that since you, and the other outers hold more power then the rest of us, you deserve to lead the Scouts. Now, Saturn can't lead this one, she's too close to Rini and might make hasty decisions. Pluto isn't here. Neptune could lead, but she isn't quite as good at ordering us around, and can't always but together an effective battle plan." Michelle would have responded to that, but decided to let it be for now. Serena was trying to make a point, and Amara did need a good lecture. She still couldn't believe that Amara had actually acted like that. "And so that leaves you, Uranus. You're the strongest soldier with the least attachment to Rini. But, what you fail to realize, is that Venus used to be the leader of the Scouts, but because I became Sailor Moon, she never had to take over. That's why I'm telling her now that she can take over whenever it is necessary. I'm sorry if you aren't happy with this arrangement Amara, but, for once, I ask you to suck up your pride and deal with it. You will take orders from Mina when I am unable to give them, and you will follow those orders without arguing. Is that understood?"   
  
Needless to say, everyone in the room was extremely shocked at how Serena had treated Amara. Usually, when giving orders like that, she would have just said straight out that Amara was to follow what she said. Instead, she had stated exactly what Amara thought, then explained why her choice was made, and that it would not be changed. She had even said the whole thing calmly, not once screaming, wailing, or sounding at all scared.  
  
"Yes, Princess." Amara said, turning away to sit against a wall. She herself had never expected Serena to act like that, much less give an order like that without once raising her voice.  
  
"Just out of curiosity," Michelle said, trying to break the tension. "What is the command order?"  
  
"Well," Serena said, gathering her thoughts. "I believe it goes me, then Venus, then Mercury, the Mars, then Jupiter, then Uranus, then you Neptune. Actually, it cycles through the Inners, then the Outers can actually chose who gives the orders. Hotaru, you fit in there somewhere, but because of your attack, I think that they thought that putting you as leader could be dangerous. And as for Pluto, because she is Guardian of Time, she can override our orders at any time, and then we follow her without question. It's quite confusing really, especially when you take into consideration where Rini belongs. Naturally, because she is still in training, she holds little authority over us. However, when she becomes a full trained Sailor Scout, its hard to say how much authority she will have over this team."  
  
Everyone was silent for a few moments, trying to sort out exactly what had been said. it was a huge shock to everyone when the room was suddenly filled with pink light and a small pink cloud appeared in the air.   
  
"What in the…" Serena said, when suddenly the light disappeared, leaving only a small envelope on Serena's lap. "Rini?" Serena whispered, quiet enough that only Darien could hear her. "It's from Rini!" she said loudly, causing everyone in the room, and Ikuko, to move closer to her.   
"What's it say Serena?" Hotaru said eagerly.   
  
"Serena," Serena read, 'Well, at least her writing is neater then mine.' Serena thought. "I made it to the Time Gate, so don't worry about that. Pluto is with me. The reason I disappeared is because of a battle that you will all be involved in tomorrow. A new enemy has come from the future into the past. She wants to destroy you before you can create Crystal Tokyo (don't worry, that's still a few years away). In the battle, because she is incredibly strong, you are going to use the full power of the Silver Crystal, and that's going to kill you. That's why I disappeared. You cannot do that. Whatever happens, you must not use the Crystal to that extent. I've seen the future without you, and not only will I not exist, but the world won't either. In just a few years, because the Earth will no longer be protected, it will be completely destroyed. We can't let that happen. The battle will take place tomorrow morning at dawn. Please be ready. Lots of Love, Rini." Serena stopped reading and looked up at the faces of everyone in the room. It was a mixture of concern, fear, worry, and surprise. Darien's face was filled with all that, as was Serena's herself. He couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen if that future took place, but he realized one thing that Rini had left out. If Serena was killed in battle, most likely, himself and the scouts would be dead soon after that. They could work without her.  
  
"Alright." Luna said, breaking the silence. "Training session at the temple right now. We don't have much time."  
  
They all knew that it was useless, less then a day of training wouldn't do much for the Scout's powers. But at least it would keep their mind off the current outcome of the battle.   
  
Ikuko, Kenji, and Sammy stayed up waiting for Serena to come home. Luna had decided that they should all go home and spend a few hours with their families. Lita had gone straight to Ken's, since she didn't have anyone at home, and Darien had gone to see Andrew. All of them wanted more then anything to not have to think that this may be the last time they see their families or friends, but at least this time they were given a warning about the possible outcome, so at least this time they could say goodbye.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
I know, kinda short, and I use letters *way* too much. But that would be the best way to communicate in this case. Anyway, the battle is next, and I did my best on it. And PLEASE review! Pretty please^.^ 


	3. Chapter Three

Ahh, the fight scene. I did my best, I'm just not very good at this part. Sorry to those who are better at doing fights. If you could give me tips, that would be really great^.^  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The sun rose to find eight soldiers, one man in a tux, and two cats, sitting on a stone ledge overlooking a valley. According to the Aqua Mirror and Mercury's computer, the valley before them was where the battle would be. All they had to do is wait.  
  
"So, how did everyone's parents take the news?" Serena asked. "Mine and Sammy are scared. They'll be waiting for us at my house. That's where we're supposed to go when the battle is over."  
  
"Mom got really upset and started crying. I'm her only family left. She'll be waiting at Serena's house with medical supplies, in case any of us are hurt." Amy said, staring at her computer screen.  
  
"Grandpa and Chad are pretty worried, and they promised to pray for us."  
  
"Ken was really upset. He doesn't want to lose me, not now."  
  
"Andrew was pretty quiet. He promised that when the battle is over, we all get free milkshakes. A bit of an incentive to survive."   
  
"I left them a note." Mina stated, looking at the sky.  
  
Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru had stayed quiet until now, since they had just been together. None had any family that they could tell, or wanted to tell.   
  
"WHAT?!" the scouts all shouted.   
  
"How could you just leave them a note Venus?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Easily." Mina replied, still looking at the sky. No one noticed the tear that rolled down her check. "I came home last right and found a note on the counter that said 'Mina, your father and I have gone on a trip. We'll be back in a few weeks.' So I left them a note saying 'Gone to fight. If your reading this, it means I was killed. I already have a will made, make sure it's followed to the letter. Wish you had been here to say goodbye. Mina, Sailor Venus.'"  
Everyone one was silent while they thought about this. They all knew what Mina's parents were really like, and how they were only nice to Mina when it would help them, but this was a bit much.  
  
"You know," Mina said, breaking the silence and turning to face the scouts. "I knew that they didn't really love me, but you think that they could have at least told me where they had gone, or at least a number that I could contact them at."  
  
When Mina finished speaking, a thunderous boom sounded throughout the sky. The scouts all stood up and walked towards where their enemy had landed. She snow white skin and jet-black hair, was wearing a long, loose red dress, and she reeked of evil. She cackled and rose up a few feet into the air so that she was floating above the heads of everyone. "These are the defenders of this planet?" The women asked, laughing. "You are no match for me."  
  
"You know," Jupiter said, "Every enemy we've ever had has said that, and we beat all of them. So naturally, we seriously doubt that."  
  
"Foolish human." The woman stated, looking directly at Jupiter. "You have never had a real enemy. Remember the name Misetya, it'll be the last one you here and the bringer of your death and your world's destruction." Misetya cackled again.  
  
"I've had just about enough of this." Mars said. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
The attack charged towards the unsuspecting Misetya. The others followed suit.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!"  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING"  
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
  
Misetya was prepared for must of the attacks, but Neptune's got through and hit her in the leg.   
"Why you!" She shouted, sending black energy bolts at all the scouts. Tuxedo Mask covered himself and Sailor Moon with his cape, and tossed out a few roses.   
  
"Mercury," Serena called. "Can you find a weak spot?"  
  
"I'm trying Sailor Moon." Amy answered. "I'm trying. But she is really strong. I can't find a weak – ahhh."  
  
Before Mercury could finish, she was hit again by the black energy and thrown back at least fifty feet, hard.  
  
"Mercury!" Serena cried. "Saturn, check on her."  
  
Saturn ran over to wear Mercury was lying. "She's alright." Hotaru called to the rest of them as she helped Mercury up. "Just banged her leg up pretty badly."  
  
"Thank God." Serena whispered under her breath. "Guys, we need a plan. Now!"  
  
"Maybe," Raye struggled to say "we should try to surround her and hit her at the same time."  
  
"She's too strong." Michelle yelled. "We need to overload her. Combine our powers."  
  
"We can't do that." Mina called to her. "Then Sailor Moon will have to use the Crystal, and that will kill her. there has to be another way."  
  
"What if there isn't, Venus?" Serena asked. "What if we're not strong enough?"  
  
"We're strong." Amara shouted. "And I'm going to take any more of this. URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" the attack flew towards Misetya, but didn't leave scratch. And Uranus was thrown of her feet by a blast of energy.  
  
"No! Uranus!" Serena shouted.  
  
"We're cooked chicken like this." Mina called to the rest of them. "We got to do something."   
"The expression is sitting ducks, Venus." Darien corrected. "But you're right, we have to do something. Everyone, try to hit her with your strongest attack."  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"*  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" Mercury was barely able to stand when she said this, because of the deep gash in her leg. Luckily, the attack didn't lose any power.  
  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"*  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
  
"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"  
  
Tuxedo threw handfuls of roses along with the attacks, but it still didn't destroy her. There was an incredible flash of light when all the attacks cleared, but when the light disappeared, Misetya was still standing, or rather floating, with only a few cuts and bruises.   
  
"No way!" Lita cried. "She can't do that!"  
  
"Hate to tell you girlfriend, but she just did." Michelle said. "Combining powers might just be the only way to beat her."  
  
"But then Sailor Moon…" Hotaru said, not wanting to finish.  
  
"I promise to be careful." Serena said, taking the Empirium Silver Crystal out of the locket and transforming into Princess Serenity. "I won't put all my strength into the Crystal unless it's absolutely necessary."  
  
Most of the girls looked like they wanted to argue with her, but instead they struggled through the waves of black energy to form a circle around the women.   
  
"Now everyone, channel your powers into the Crystal." Serena called, raising the Crystal into the air. Darien, after transforming into Prince Endymion, placed his hands and Serena's shoulders to channel his power into her. "Do it NOW!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"SATURN PLANET POWER"**  
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"**  
  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"**  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
The Scouts powers shoot straight into the Crystal, and were released towards Misetya. They all struggled to keep the power flowing in and out of the Crystal, but it was taking to much energy. Mercury was the first to drop, because of the gash on her leg, but luckily she just moved into a kneeling position and kept as much power as possible flowing. The rest followed Mercury, first Mars, then Neptune, Venus, Saturn, then Jupiter and Uranus. They all ended up kneeling on the ground, struggling to keep sending their powers into the Crystal.  
  
'We can't keep this up.' Serena thought. 'The Scouts aren't strong enough. I can already feel them losing power and growing weaker. We could win if I use the Crystal's full power, but then I will die, and the Earth will be destroyed. I can't do that to them, to this world. But otherwise, Misetya will win. Oh Mother, what should I do?' Serena's eyes went crystal-like, eerily blue, and her crescent moon blazed. Her body was surround by silver light, and the moon appeared brighter in the sky, despite the fact that the sun was out. Serena raised the Crystal even higher into the sky. "MOON POWER!" she cried.  
  
Silver light, shining so bright it was almost blinding, was added to the power flow, and headed towards Misetya. The power consumed her like a white-hot flame, and she screamed while it consumed her and destroyed her completely. When the light finally faded, she was gone and Serena, still in her Serenity dress, had collapsed on the ground.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
* - I can't remember what these attacks were during S series in the dub, if they were used at all, so I used the attack in the Japanese version.  
  
** - I looked everywhere but couldn't find out if the Outer's transformation phrase changed when they became Super Soldiers. Most just said that the phrase stayed the same. Please correct me if this is wrong.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Serena!" Darien cried when the light faded. He picked Serena up and checked for a pulse. "She's okay, just unconscious." He called to the rest of the scouts. He picked her up and carried her closer to wear the others were. None of them noticed the pink beam of light appear in the sky, and the little girl that stood where the beam connected to the ground.   
  
"What happened?" Venus asked. "Why is she still in her princess dr-"  
  
Hotaru cry cut her off. "Rini!" She screamed getting up and running to where her best friend was standing. "You're okay! You're okay!"  
  
"Hotaru!" Rini cried back as soon as she realized that she was where she was supposed to be. She then ran towards Saturn. "Oh Hotaru, I missed you so much and I was so scared."  
  
Hotaru and Rini met in the middle with a giant hug. Rini noticed Neptune coming towards her.  
"Oh Rini, we were so worried about you." Michelle said, stopping where Rini and Saturn were standing. "Are you okay? What happened" Michelle wrapped her arms around the little girl, reassuring herself that Rini was really standing before her.  
  
"I'm fine Neptune, don't worry." Rini caught sight of all the other scouts crowding around Tuxedo, and saw Serena golden pigtails sticking out from behind (or in front of, depending on where you were standing) him. "Serena!" Rini called, breaking out of Michelle's hug and running towards the group. That was when Rini got sight of the bottom of Serena's Princess dress and noticed that she wasn't moving. "Mommy!" Rini cried, panicking as she ran faster.  
  
"Rini," Mars said, stopping the little girl before she could really see Serena. "It's okay. She's going to be okay. She's just very weak and very tired. We're going back to her and your house right now, and Jupiter will carry you, alright?" Rini nodded, looking over her shoulder to try and see Serena.  
  
Darien, after transforming back to Tuxedo Mask, smiled at Rini. "It'll be alright, Small Lady." He said. Darien knew that using her nickname would make her feel a little better, and he was right.  
  
"Alright," Mina said, while she and Mars each draped one of Mercury's arms around their shoulders since Mercury's leg was still pretty bad and she would be able to get to the Tsukino's on it. "We had better get moving before the reporters show up. No doubt our little light show will be attracting them. Saturn, can you carry Luna and Artemis? Good, let's go."  
  
Saturn picked Luna and Artemis up, who had stayed rather quiet through everything, and Jupiter picked up Rini. Then they all took off, hoping on rooftops, to the Tsukino's.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Do you think that they're okay?" Ms. Mizuno asked. She had been watching the skyline since the girls and Darien left. Ikuko and Kenji were with her; their little girl could be killed in this battle. Sammy couldn't just sit here and wait for a possible doom; instead he was half-heartedly playing a video game.  
  
"They have to be. They can't lose." Ikuko whispered. "Oh my, what just happened?" Ikuko asked, panicking. Sammy came running at that, and they all watched as the incredible burst of light began to dissipate. "Oh, God, Serena." Ikuko said, tears running down her checks. From what they had been told, power like that could only come from the Empirium Silver Crystal. And if Serena used that…  
  
"There!" Kenji cried out, excitedly. He pointed to a rooftop still a few blocks away. You could just make out a group of figures heading towards the house. "That's got to be them."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
So, how was the fight scene? Was it okay? Oh well, thank you if you think it was okay, I'll try better next time if you thought it was a little weak. And please review^.^ 


	4. Chapter Four

Hey, sorry it took so long to update. I didn't even relieze that I hadn't finished posting the story until I looked into my profile and noticed that this story had only three chapters. I'll post the rest of this story now, but this mini-series is going to be put on hold for a while. I'm currently writing an alternate-reality fic called "Changes" (weird, I usually hate AU fics, yet now I'm writing one. You can thank Bethany and Chibi-J, their AU fics have inspired me to write my own^.^). Anyway, that fic is just going to be a different idea of how BSSM started. It's so far looking ok, even though I'm still on the prologue, but I'll have to get through a few chapters before I decide if I want to run with it. I have also finished putting together a different idea of how Crystal Tokyo was created, unfortunatly it's all in my head and I can't find enough time to write it down. Between Canadian History (it's my own history and I'm almost flunking the tests! And before now I've always gotten an A in history - pathetic), math class where the teacher loves to assign homework as soon as the bell rings, and learning Japenese I have almost no time for writing. Oh well, hopefully I'll have decided if I like "Changes" enough to start posting. Till then^.^  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"There's the house!" Mina cried out happily. The sooner they got Amy's leg taken care of and Serena put to bed and carefully examined, the better.   
  
"Guys, we'd better get of the roof now. This is the lowest roof around, and it would be safer." Michelle said, jumping off the roof they were on to the ground. The rest followed her, Tuxedo, Venus, and Mars being extra careful.  
  
"Grandma! Grandpa!" Rini cried, jumping down from Jupiter's arms as soon as the Tsukino house was in view. She ran towards the house, only a few steps ahead of the others. Ikuko and Kenji came out the front door and Rini jumped into their arms.  
  
"Oh, Rini, your okay! Thank God your okay!" Ikuko said, laughing and crying as she hugged her granddaughter.  
  
"Rini, we were so worried about you." Kenji said, patting his granddaughter on her head. "What hap- oh my God what happened to her." Kenji ran from where Ikuko and Rini were standing and went to where Darien, he had detransformed as soon as he got to the house, was standing holding Serenity."  
  
"It's okay, Mr. Tsukino." Jupiter said, stepping in front of Darien. "Serena's fine, just…unconscious. She used up a lot energy, but she should be just fine, as long as she gets a lot of rest."  
  
"Right," Kenji said, stepping aside, but not moving his gaze from his daughter's pale face.  
Darien and the Scouts hurried past Ikuko, Kenji, and Rini into the house. Darien did his best to avoid Ikuko's scared eyes as he brought Serena into the house. He then took her up to her room and laid her on her bed.  
  
"Oh my," Ms. Mizuno said, coming into the room, followed by everyone else. Rini let go of Ikuko and ran to the bed. Luna and Artemis followed her. "Is she…alright? What happened to her?"  
"She'll be fine." Venus said, as she and Mars carefully placed Mercury on the ground near the bed. Mercury immediately took out her computer, typed in a few commands, and placed it on the bed so it could scan Serena. "My biggest concern is why she didn't detransform. In the meantime, Ms. Mizuno, could you bandage up Mercury's leg. It's going to be healed soon, probably by the end of the day, but…"  
  
"Oh, of course." Ms. Mizuno promptly went over to Mercury and opened her medical bag. "Amy, why didn't you tell me you had gotten hurt. This is a pretty large wound. At least it's not bleeding right now."  
  
"It's already begun to heal." Mercury said, while her mother cleaned the cut and wrapped bandages around it. "It should be gone by tomorrow, as long as I don't strain it. Luna do you know why Serena's like this?"  
  
"She said something like "Moon Power" and then was surrounded by silver light. That's what defeated Misetya, I think. Could that have done something to her." Darien asked, not taking his eyes off of Serenity's pale face.  
  
"Are you sure she didn't say "Moon Crystal Power"?" Artemis asked, watching Amy's computer screen.  
  
"I'm almost positive." Darien answered.  
  
"Then I know what it is." Luna said, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Mars, what did you say during the battle with Beryl that allowed you to put all your power into the Crystal?"  
  
"Mars Power" Mars said, looking puzzled. "Why?"  
  
"That allowed you to take all the power of your guardian planet and focus it as you see fit."   
Luna continued. She quickly glanced at Mercury, noticing that she understood what she was getting at. "The Moon was the center of all the power of the Silver Millennium, and even now it retains most of that power. The Empirium Silver Crystal can channel that power and expel it somewhat safely. However, you need to be trained to do that, and I don't think that Serena ever was. Usually, she would have the Crystal receive the power first, so that way it could be handled somewhat safely. But what she did this time was she channeled all of the Moon's power into herself first, then put it into the Crystal. Most likely, that caused a bit of a power overload, since she wasn't used to holding that much energy, and she was knocked unconscious."  
  
"And," Neptune said, catching on "since she was using Lunar power, she stayed in her Princess transformation."  
  
"That's right Neptune." Luna said, finishing. "The only problem is what will happen when she wakes up. For all we know, she might not even be able to detransform, and that could be a problem. I doubt it would be easy to hide the Crescent moon. Unfortunately, I think we'll probably have to just wait and see. As long as everything else is normal, there isn't much we can do."  
  
"When do you think she'll wake up?" Rini asked. She had moved so that she was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, facing everyone else.   
  
"I don't know Rini." Artemis said, checking the readings on the computer. "It's like she's in a coma, but because it was just an extreme energy drain, it should be more like a deep sleep. The fact that she, like the rest of you girls and Darien, heal much faster then the average person, her energy should be replenishing itself quickly, and she should have normally started waking up. However, for some reason, her energy is taking longer to get back to normal, so it's hard to say."  
  
"How much slower is her energy replenishing itself then normal?" Saturn asked curiously.   
  
"That's the strange thing. According to this, when Amy started scanning it was only 25% of it's usual rate. Now it's down to 10%. I honestly don't know what to do."  
  
That shocked everyone. If her energy was only coming back at one-tenth of it's usual rate, then it could be days before she woke up. Unless it went back to the usual rate, then it wouldn't take that long. Either way, they were going to be here for a while.  
  
"Well," Ikuko said, walking towards the door. "I'm going to get some snacks made up. Sailor Jupiter, would you like to help."  
  
"Love to." Jupiter said, jumping up. "But I don't see the need to stay transformed." She quickly detransformed and followed Ikuko to the kitchen.  
  
"She has a point." Mars said. "We don't all need to stay transformed. How about Uranus, Mercury, and Neptune stay transformed, and the rest of us detransform. And then Uranus and Neptune, you two can go down to the front door and fend of the reporters who are already gathering around the house. We can trade off later."  
  
Everyone nodded their agreement, and Mars, Venus, and Saturn detransformed.  
  
"Neptune, wait." Mina said, grabbing Neptune's wrist. "Try to make sure that Uranus doesn't injure any of the reporters." They both smiled, and Neptune went to catch up with Uranus.  
"So," Mina said, trying to break the silence that had now settled over the room. "Anyone want to play cards?"  
  
*****  
  
Lita careful carried a tray of hot chocolate filled mugs up the stairs, Ikuko following her with more, as well as some snacks. They could hear Mina's voice coming out of the room.  
  
"What!!! Are you serious? A flush actually beats four aces? That's so unfair!!!" Mina's screeching echoed off the walls, and Lita felt sorry for those who were in the room with her. It would be louder for them then it was for Lita and Ikuko.  
  
"Yup." They heard Sammy say. "I guess it's true what they say about blondes."  
  
Lita shuttered, she knew perfectly well how Mina felt about being called a dumb blonde. And sure enough, as they reached the top of the stairs, they could hear a load crash, and Mina shouting "Take that back!".  
  
'Oh boy.' Lita thought, shaking her head. 'And she is supposed to be the "rational leader".'   
  
*****  
  
It wasn't an easy day for anyone. The girls did their best to keep everyone, mostly Darien and Rini, from getting too scared and upset. Mina did her best to think up new things for them to do, especially since she had decided that they weren't playing cards anymore after she lost twenty dollars to Sammy. They, in the end, played, what Mina dubbed "Stupidest Entrance Lines." Basically, they went through the speeches that they always gave when they arrived on a battle scene, and picked out the stupidest ones. That kept everyone, excepted Darien and Rini who where oblivious to what was happening around them, entertained. Darien had been holding Serena's hand since they brought her home, and only left her side when he went to check the readings on Amy's computer. Around three o'clock that afternoon, the energy went up to forty-five percent of it's usual rate, and was staying there. Hopefully that meant she would be awake tomorrow. In fact, the only time he even woke out of trance was when Rini moved to sit in his lap. She herself had gotten lonely sitting by the wall watching her Mother struggle to survive. Besides, it made her feel better to be with her Dad. Darien smiled at the little girl, and wrapped his other arm around her.  
  
Uranus found a way to turn off the doorbell without permanently breaking it. And as soon as they were sure that the press wouldn't bother them, they joined the rather large group in Serena's bedroom. Neptune spent most of the time looking into the Aqua Mirror, trying to find a clue as to what was going through Serena's head, or at least what had happened to her during the battle. Uranus, however, hung out with the other scouts for a while, then went downstairs to join Sammy at a racing game. He had left after a while, not able to just sit around and watch everyone worry. Kenji had moved into the study to try and get a bit of his work done, or at least do some quiet thinking. Ikuko, unable to do nothing in this situation, had gone on a cleaning frenzy, starting in the kitchen and not stopping in the room until the room she was in was spotless, and Ms. Mizuno had first called anyone's parents that needed to be told that they were okay, then started in on some paperwork that she had been meaning to catch up on.  
  
Amy tried to participate in most of the games Mina came up with, although she ended up spending most of the time either checking how Serena was doing on the computer, and trying to get some schoolwork done. As Amy figured, they would not be back at school for at least two or three more days; Serena and Rini might not go back for even longer. Serena, because she would have to have everything back to normal before she went back, and Rini because this experience was probably fairly traumatizing. However, Rini probably wouldn't go back at all, Ami realized. Most likely, both Serena and Darien would decide that Rini should be home in Crystal Tokyo where she could at least be with her *real* parents. They had been tossing that idea around since the media frenzy, but Serena, Darien, and Luna had decided that as long as nothing else happened, Rini could stay. However, this would probably be enough of a reason to send Rini home. 'And she probably knows it too.' Amy thought, noticing how upset Rini was. 'Of course, it could be because she's watched her mother lie almost dead, fighting for her life, one times too many.'  
  
The night seemed far too long to most. Rini reluctantly fell asleep in Darien's arms, and stayed there through the night. No one had the heart to move her; they knew that the little family should be together. All the girls, at one time or another, fell asleep for at least a little while.   
  
Serena's half-mumbled cry of "Endymion!" at eight o'clock that morning awoke anyone that was sleeping and caused everyone in the house to run to be beside the bed.   
  
"Serena?" Darien asked, his voice begging for her to be all right.   
  
"Endymion?" She said weakly, opening her eyes. "What happened? Where's Mother."  
  
No one paid attention to the fact that she had said Endymion, not Darien. Instead, the girls parted so that Ikuko, followed by Kenji could go to the bed.  
  
"I'm here baby." Ikuko said, standing over the bed. "I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
"I am sorry, but who are you?" Serenity asked, almost fearfully. "My Darien, where is Mother?"  
  
Everyone gasped, and Luna, followed by Artemis, jumped up onto the bed. Amy started typing in commands on her computer, trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
"Serena?" Luna said, approaching the girl.  
  
"Luna!" Serena said happily. "I am glad you are here. But why did you call me Serena? You always said that I should only be referred to as Princess Serenity. You tell that to Mother daily. Why did you change?" Serena then got a good look at where she was. "Luna, where am I? What is this place? Why am I not at home?"  
  
"Serena." Darien whispered, holding her hand tighter. "What is the last thing you remember?"  
  
"We were dancing, at the ball. You…you said that the woman, Beryl, was destroying the Earth, and she was coming to the Moon. She wanted the power Mother and I held. Mother had asked for you to defend our Kingdom in the battle. Then Luna and Artemis came running into the ballroom. They said we were being attacked. I cannot remember what happened after that."  
  
"Alright," Darien said, smiling at her. "That's okay. Now, I want you to stay right here, and I will be right back."  
  
Before Serena could respond, Darien ushered everyone out of the room and into the hallway.   
"Okay," he said, holding Rini in his arms. She had jumped into them the second that they entered the hallway. "I'm just going to guess that whatever happened to her in battle, caused her forget whatever happened in this lifetime. "All she can remember is the events right before the battle. It's understanding that she doesn't remember what happened during the battle; it was incredibly traumatic. What we need to do now is find a way to return her memories of this time."  
  
"What about Luna's mind meld?" Mina asked. "It's always worked before. I mean, it brought back all our memories when we forgot, so it should work now, right?"  
  
"It will," Artemis said, from his perch on Mina's shoulder. "I'm just worried about the fact that she might be retain all her memories from the Moon Kingdom. I was there, and some of her memories could really hurt her. She could barely recover from them the first time."  
  
"She'll be fine." Luna said. "She'll probably forget everything that she didn't know before, so I wouldn't worry. The only real problem is that she'll probably be out for a while. She already is weak enough, and we'll be forcing her to remember an entire lifetime. The only upside to all of this is that hopefully it will also make her remember everything that her teachers have been trying to teach her. Finally, an upside to amnesia."   
  
Slight chuckles were heard form everyone. "Alright." Artemis said, bringing everyone back to focus. "Now, I think that it would be best for you girls to transform. I doubt she'll recognize Amara or Michelle without, since you two rarely were scene at the Kingdom not in uniform. Same with you four," he said, looking at Amy, Mina, Raye, and Lita "although you four didn't always wear them, it may make her feel safer. As for you Hotaru, I think it would be up to you. I can't really remember if she ever saw Saturn. It might be possible, but I seriously doubt it. Simply because you are the Soldier of Destruction, I don't think they would let you go on to the Moon, or at least near the Princess. Despite the fact that you are a guardian, and defiantly not evil, they wouldn't want to risk it."  
  
"I'll stay untransformed." Hotaru said. "She would probably panic if she saw Saturn."  
Everyone nodded, then stepped back to allow Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye, Amara, and Michelle to transform. Rini stayed untransformed through an unspoken agreement, and Darien changed into Prince Endymion. Rini silently made a mental note to tell her Father that he should wear the prince outfit more often, he looked incredibly cute, for a Dad that is.  
  
When the girls were done, Endymion opened the door and stepped into the room, with the cats on his heals and the scouts following. Rini and Hotaru, along with Ikuko, Sammy, and Kenji followed. Ms. Mizuno had to, unfortunately, go to work at the hospital.  
  
"Endy!" Serenity cried out happily when she saw him. He hurried to her bedside and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. "Now Endymion, please tell me where I am? I think I may be on Earth, is that correct. The sky looks the same, and I can just see the Moon in the distance? But why does it appear different outside?" Serena gestured to the window, and slowly looked around the room. "Oh! Scouts! Oh, you are here!" she gasped slightly. "Uranus? Neptune? How is it possible that you are here? We were all told that you were killed by Beryl, trying your best to defeat her before she could reach the Moon." Everyone was startled when they heard that, although, as the scouts realized, it was perfectly logical. They had to die somehow.   
"Am I…Am I dead? Were we all killed because of Beryl? Then why are we on Earth? Please, what is happening?"  
  
"Serena," Luna said, jumping onto the bed. "Now, listen to me. I want you to just look at me, and do not ask why. Understood."  
  
"Yes Luna." Serena replied. Luna immediately began concentrating on Serena's symbol. After a few seconds, a golden beam appeared, connecting the crescents together. Serena's face took on dazed look, like she was in a daydream. They stayed like that for a minute, until the beam began to flicker and fade. When it finally disappeared, Serena's gown faded back to her everyday clothes, and she collapsed into Darien's arms. She had her eyes half open as she looked around the room. "Rini." She whispered, trying to find the child. Rini ran forward to the bed and grabbed Serena's other hand.   
  
"Mommy!" She cried happily. "You're okay!"  
  
Serena smiled at the little girl. "Everyone," She said, still whispering. "We did it. We won." With that, she fell asleep again. Darien softly lay her down on her bed, covering her with a blanket. He had detransformed from his prince form while the mind-meld was happening.   
  
"Serena?" Rini asked, frightened. "Mommy? What's going on? What happened to her?"  
  
"It's okay, Rini." Mina said, bending down on one knee so she was eye level with the little girl. She put her hands on Rini's shoulders and turned Rini so that she was facing her. "She's just resting. She was weak when she woke up, and the mind-meld as well as the fact that she just remembered an entire lifetime. She'll be all right soon. Just relax. Okay?"   
  
Somehow, Mina had the same ability to make everyone around her happy, and that so Rini was cheered up quickly.  
  
"Okay." She responded. "Ummm, does this mean that I'll have to go home now?" 


	5. Chapter Five

This is a short chapter - my apoligies. But after this comes the epilogue.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Where am I?" Serena thought, looking around. "What happened? Am I dreaming?" Lush green grasses surrounded her, and every kind of flower there is in existence was blooming around her. The sun was shining above her, yet it wasn't warm at all. It wasn't cold either, more in the middle. To most people, this would be paradise, however Serena didn't believe it to be that, especially when she realized that she wasn't much taller then some of the flowers.  
  
"What in the – am I a rabbit?" She said, rather surprised. Sure enough, as she rather unhappily noticed, she currently had furry blond…fur and a small, rather cute, little tail. Her ears were rather small for a rabbit, although that wasn't what she focused on. Her attention was drawn to a memory, hearing about a place that looked like this, and someone who could have easily done this. "HELIOS!" She screamed, as loudly as a bunny could scream. Serena noticed, as she hopped, rather happily that her voice hadn't changed.  
  
"You…hollered, Princess." Helios said, appearing before her. Serena stood up and tapped her back paw against the ground. She did her best to make her bunny face appear angry, which only made her look cuter.  
  
"Helios, I want to know the meaning of this." She said, looking him straight in the eye. 'He hasn't changed a bit.' She thought. "Now."  
  
"Well," he said, sitting down on the ground and crossing his legs. "Your dreams weren't at their usual level of…happiness, so I figured that you needed a good, childish dream. And since you're currently unconscious in the real world, I figured that now would be a good time for you to have a light dream."  
  
"I'm unconscious?" Serena asked, her bunny face loosing it's angry look. "Wait a sec, you've been looking into my dreams?!" She began to blush, or at least would have if they weren't currently covered in fur. A couple of her dreams with Darien, well, they were something she would rather not let anyone see.  
  
"Not always." Helios replied, appearing innocent. "Just as I make my rounds. I have to check to make sure that there isn't anything amiss."  
  
"Helios, stay out of my dreams for now on. If there is something wrong, I'll find a way to tell you. Now," she said, staring Helios straight in the eye "put me back in my normal form!"  
Helios chuckled, and allowed Serena to turn back into a human. "Thank you." She said, turning in a circle. It felt nice to feel the grass beneath her feet. "Now just a few more questions. Number one – why am I in my princess dress? And number two – why am I not wearing shoes?"  
  
Helios laughed again. "Always with the questions Serenity. Just as curious as a kitten. Well, you're in your princess dress because not only is it the form I know you best in, also because, whether you want to admit it or not, it is your true form. And as for the reason you aren't wearing your slippers, I thought you'd rather go barefoot and feel the grass beneath your feet. You always enjoyed that before."  
  
Serena smiled, and sat down in front of Helios. "Well," she said, playing with the grass on the ground. "as much as I am enjoying our get together, I really should wake up. Everyone must be worried."  
  
"All right, Princess" Helios said, as they both rose to their feet. Helios bent down to kiss her hand. "Visit again sometime. Elysian enjoys having a Moon Princess around."  
  
Serena giggled. 'I'm acting like a child Rini's age.' She thought. "I'll come back Helios. In the meantime, you should drop by Darien's dreams. I'm sure he'd enjoy talking to you. Just, um, try to make sure that you don't spoil any good ones."  
  
*****  
  
'Well,' Serena thought as she woke up. 'That's a battle I won't soon forget.'  
  
"Serena?" Serena vaguely heard Amy say. "Everyone, Serena's awake! She's awake!"  
  
"Well, now I really am." Serena mumbled, turning her head so she could see who was in her room. She could hear the sounds of several feet running around in her room. Rini's face was the first she really noticed.  
  
"Mommy!" Rini cried, jumping onto of Serena. She wrapped her arms around Serena's stomach, hugging tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her. "Are you okay now?"  
  
"Serena?" Ikuko asked, fairly worried. "Do you know where you are?"  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Ummm." Serena said, still looking around at everyone, all the faces either containing fear or concern. "We were fighting, and I knew we needed more power, or else we would all die within minutes. And a voice told me to use the Moon, and… I don't remember what happened after that."  
There was a mixture of sadness, relief, and happiness in the faces that were in the room. Everyone stayed silent for a while, just staring at her. Finally, mostly because she still didn't know what had happened, Serena broke the silence.  
  
"Alright, you guys, what happened while I was out." Serena said, looking at everyone in the room. "By the way, how long was I out for? What happened after the fight? And can I pretty please have something to eat, I am starved."  
  
Everyone was kind of stunned for a moment, then they all got up and began moving around.   
"We'll whip you up something good." Ikuko and Lita said, getting up and walking downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Raye and I have to call a couple people and tell them that everything's okay." Mina said, jumping up and grabbing Raye's hand while dragging her out the door. The only people who were actually told what happened were Andrew, Molly, Chad, Greg, Ken, Raye's Grandfather, and of course Ms. Mizuno, and the girls had promised to tell them the second everything was okay.   
  
"Serena, I'm just going to scan you a bit and make sure that everything is okay." Amy said, typing a few commands into her computer. "Rini, I need to ask you to move, okay?"  
  
Rini still hadn't moved from her position on top of Serena. "Rini?" Darien asked, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "She's asleep." He said, rather surprised. Although, as Darien realized, Rini hadn't really slept last night, just like the rest of them, so it was only natural that the second she could really relax she would fall asleep. Kenji moved forward, and carefully picked his Granddaughter up.   
  
"I'll bring her up to her bed." Kenji said quietly to Serena. Holding Rini close, he slowly walked out of the room. Sammy followed him, but when he reached the hall, he went the opposite way and into his room. Sammy had also been permitted to skip classes, and he knew that he would probably have to go back tomorrow. That meant that he had to get his all homework finished today.  
  
"Well, Amy, if you can give me a list of where everyone's classes are, Amara, Hotaru and I will go pick up all the work you guys missed." Michelle said, after trying hard to think of something they could do.  
  
"There's a list of all the classes each of us take, what room number, and what teacher in the front pocket of my bag." Amy said, as she directed a blue light to begin scanning over Serena. "There are also maps of our school, Raye's school, and Rini's school with them."  
  
"About Rini's school," Serena said, as the blue light slowly moved down her body. She looked to Darien quickly for conformation, and when he nodded, she continued. "Just, please tell her teacher that Rini will be going home, and won't be attending any more classes. We'll bring her by to pick up her things soon."  
  
"Will do." Michelle said. She took Hotaru's hand and moved towards the door. She paused, noticing something was missing. "Hotaru, where's Amara?"  
  
The sound of an engine starting was the answer to Michelle's question. Michelle muttered a few words under her breath, then grabbed Hotaru's and ran downstairs to the front door. "She couldn't wait for us to at least get outside before she started up the car!" Michelle cried as they ran.  
  
"You know," Darien said, as the girl giggled at the scene they had witnessed. "In Amara's defense, we did keep her from getting in her car for the last few days."  
  
The scream of "AMARA! SLOW DOWN!" from the street only made them laugh harder.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
I'm guessing everyone is wondering why I put in a scene in Elysion. It's just because I like Elysion, and the anime seemed to forget about it after SuperS. Epilogue is next, then the story is all done:) 


	6. Epilogue

YAY! EPILOGUE! YAY!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Come on, Rini!" Serena cried up the stairs again. "Darien's waiting!"   
  
"I'm coming!" Rini cried back. "Just give me a few more seconds."  
The last few days had been hectic for everyone. Despite her complaints, Serena had been ordered to spend that day in bed, and the next few days "resting". The girls all knew that Serena would be fine after that one day, but her mother had insisted. Serena only went along with it because it meant that she could go a few more days without school. Tomorrow she would have to go back though; Serena thought that it was rather convenient that she wouldn't have to go back to school until Rini had left. Today though, Serena and Darien were talking Rini to her school to pick up all her things, then they got to enjoy the going-away party that the girls were throwing for Rini. However, because Rini was leaving the school, she could only come and pick everything up during lunch; they didn't want to disturb the class. And if Rini didn't hurry, they weren't going to make it.  
  
"Rini," Serena cried again. "I'll give you until the count of three to get down here. One…two…two and a half…two and three quarters…" Rini footsteps were heard coming down the stairs before Serena reached three.  
  
"See." She said, as she put on her shoes. "I told you it would only take me a few more seconds."  
Serena just rolled her eyes and opened the door. She and Rini walked calmly down the front path and climbed into Darien's car. "What took you so long anyway?" Serena asked Rini, as the car moved along the road.  
  
"I was looking for something." Rini said, looking out the window. The ride to her school was short, and they could have easily walked there, but what was the fun in that.   
  
"What were you looking for?" Serena asked.  
  
"Something I wanted to give to Melly. So she won't forget me."  
  
"Rini, she won't forget you. You're one of her best friends." Darien said, as they pulled into the school's parking lot.  
  
Lunch had already begun when they arrived at the school. That was lucky, since now they wouldn't have to wait for everyone to leave the classroom before they went in. Rini seemed disappointed, but calmly walked to her locker and took out her backpack. Serena took out a small box she had brought with them and emptied the rest of Rini's locker into it. Darien stood next to her as the watched Rini take the things out of her desk and shove them into her backpack, except for her textbooks which were stacked on her desk. Serena bit her lip as she noticed the tear rolling down Rini's face.  
  
"Rini?" A voice said by the door. Rini looked up and gasped.   
  
"Melissa!" she cried. Running towards the girl standing at the doorway. "Oh Melissa, I was afraid I wouldn't see you before I had to go! I missed you…I going to miss you so much!" Rini and Melissa hugged for a moment before breaking apart.  
  
"Are you really going home?" Melissa asked, a solitary tear falling down her cheek. Rini nodded, looking at the floor. "No! Why won't your parents let you stay? You're happy here! And you're okay now! You need to train! You can't go! They can't make you!"  
  
"I have to." Rini said quietly, she raised her head to look at Melissa. "Mom and Dad miss me, a lot. And I miss them too. And…I need to be at home. They need me."  
  
"I know." Melissa said, as she and Rini walked towards her desk.  
  
"I want you to have this." Rini said, holding out a friendship bracelet. "It's so you don't forget me. And," Rini folded down her sock "I have a matching one. The only reason that it isn't on my arm is because my Mom would make me take it off for important events. Now I'll never have to take it off; the long dress I wear will cover it."  
  
"Wow." Melissa said, admiring the bracelet. "It's beautiful. Did you make it yourself?"  
Rini nodded. "My aunt taught me. Ummm, I have to go now."  
  
Melissa sighed. "I know. Friends forever?"  
  
"Friends forever and ever."  
  
*****  
  
"Alright, we have the balloons, food, cake, video. Now, what are we missing?" Michelle asked, as she patrolled the Tsukino living room.   
  
"Rini." Mina said, as she tied six balloons together.  
  
"And the presents." Hotaru said, catching the balloons as they slipped from Mina's hand.  
  
"Don't worry," Lita said, bringing in a tray of snacks. "Serena, Darien, and Rini should be back soon, and the presents are on the stairs. Could someone please bring them in?"  
  
"I'll get them." Hotaru said, jumping up.  
  
"I'll help." Mina said, letting go of the balloons, unfortunately, she hadn't finished trying them all together, and they all floated separately up to the ceiling. Luckily, Amara walked into the room at that moment, and she managed to grab the balloon ribbons and tie them together. Then she attached them to the wall, and proceeded to finish tying up the balloons.   
  
"Sammy, keep your fingers away from that cake!" Ikuko cried from the kitchen.  
  
"I'd better get in there." Lita said, running towards the kitchen.  
  
"They're here." Amy said, coming into the living room. "I just saw Darien's car pull up."  
  
"Okay." Raye said, putting on a C.D. "Everyone, get ready."  
  
Kenji, Ikuko, Sammy, and Lita came into the room, and Hotaru and Mina put the last of the presents on the table. They could here Serena and Rini talking outside the front door.  
  
As soon as the door opened, the girls set off the confetti cones. Rini laughed as the confetti landed on her. Kenji picked her up and carried her towards the living room.   
  
"Wow!" Rini said, admiring the room. "This looks so cool. And the food looks yummy!"  
  
They laughed, and everyone moved towards the food table to have some of Lita's goodies. Lita disappeared into the kitchen to finish decorating the cake. After almost twenty minutes, Sammy lowered the lights, and Mina ushered everyone towards the TV.   
  
"Alright," Mina said, as everyone found a seat. Rini was in the middle of the couch, with Ikuko on one side and Kenji on the other. Lita was sitting on one arm, and Sammy sat on the other. Amy, Raye, Hotaru, Michelle, Amara, and Darien sat on the floor, and Serena was sitting on Darien's lap. Kenji growled a complaint at that, but Mina's talking interrupted him. "this is my going-away gift to Rini. I know everyone will love it. Enjoy!" Mina pressed the play button and ran to her seat on the floor.  
  
The video started off with Rini smiling and waving at the camera. She then turned around and ran to where Kelly and Melly were with their bikes. Rini hopped on hers, and the scene changed to show them riding down the street, practicing small stunts, like no hands and standing on the seat. Their laughter was loud. Then the scene changed to show all of them at the beach. Serena blushed; she had been wearing a rather skimpy swimsuit, one that she doubted her father even knew she had. Sure enough, Ikuko had put her hand over Kenji's mouth, and kept it their until he calmed down. The TV showed them all splashing around in the water. Kenji's face became redder as he watched Darien pick Serena up and jump of the wooden pier. Serena playfully splashed water on him, then Darien kissed her. They all laughed as Mina, Rini, and Raye dumped a bucket of water on the two while they kissed. The scene changed again to show Lita, Raye, Serena, Mina, Hotaru and Rini at a sleepover at Raye's. Amy was there to, but she was behind the camcorder. The girls where all gossiping, and eating popcorn. Then Rini hit Serena on the head with a pillow, and a full-fledged pillow fight began. Amy then appeared on the screen and joined the fight after putting the video recorder on its stand. The video continued on for twenty more minutes, showing them shopping, a picnic, when they went roller blading, a training session, and just hanging out. They were all smiling and laughing by the time the movie ended, even Kenji managed to chuckle.   
  
"Okay everyone," Mina said, turning on the lights and rewinding the tape. Lita walked towards the kitchen. "It's time for cake and presents!" there were cheers as Lita brought out the cake. They all complemented Lita when they saw the cake. It was in the shape of a bunny head, with one ear turned over. It even had a pink ribbon, with "Bon Voyage Rini" written on it with blue frosting.  
  
"Yum!" Rini said as Lita cut her a piece. "And you made chocolate! Thanks Lita!"  
  
"Your welcome, Rini." Lita said, as she proceeded to cut everyone else a piece. Serena's mouth was watering as Lita gave her her piece. After everyone finished second piece, and in Serena and Rini's case their third, they brought out the presents.  
  
"Alright," Ikuko said, talking a present out of the pile "this is from your grandfather, Sammy, and I." She handed it to Rini, who immediately began tearing off the wrapping paper.  
  
"Wow." Rini said, almost in a whisper. It was a carousel music box, in pastel colors and golden accents. It really was beautiful, and very well made.  
  
"You mentioned once that you love horses, and I know that you love the merry-go-round at caravels." Ikuko said. "And when I saw this, I thought that it would be perfect."  
  
"I love it." Rini said, talking it out of its box and holding it up. She let everyone see it before putting it back in its box.  
  
"Now mine." Hotaru said, handing her a colorfully wrapped box.  
  
"Cool." Rini said, as she unwrapped the present. It was a photo album, filled with pictures of the two of them, and comments on the pictures, as well as notes on where they were taken. "This is awesome. I love scrapbooks. Thanks Hotaru!"  
  
"Here you go Rini." Mina said, giving her the videotape. It was now in a box with a picture of them on the top and a ribbon around it.   
  
"Thanks Mina. It was really funny. Everybody in the palace will love it."  
  
"Here, Rini." Raye said, handing her a red bag.  
  
"Ohhh," Rini said, looking at framed branch "is this from the cherry branch at the temple?"  
  
"Yes." Raye said. "I cut it off when the tree was in bloom, and pressed it so that it will last forever. I know that you used to hide in that tree, and you loved to climb it, so I figured that it would be perfect."  
  
"I love it." Rini said, running her fingers across the glass.  
  
"This," Amara said, handing Rini a flat package "is from Michelle and I."   
  
Rini ripped off the wrapping paper to find an oil painting. "Wow! Michelle, did you paint this?"  
  
Michelle nodded. "Amara took the picture; we knew it would mean something to you."  
  
Rini nodded excitedly. It was an oil painting of her, Melissa, and Kelly on the swings. "This is very cool. Thank you."  
  
"Now me." Lita said, taking a potted plant from behind her back. "These are forget-me-nots, they're one of my favorite flowers, and rather appropriate, don't you think?"  
  
"They're so pretty." Rini said, turning the pot around. "Thank you."  
  
"The card has the watering instructions." Lita said, stepping aside so Amy could come forward.  
  
"Luna and Artemis helped me pick this out." Amy said, as the cats stepped forward. They had been giving their goodbye to Diana. Diana ran forward to sit next to Rini. "I know that your parents will be furious with all three of us, especially me. But, because we know that you are responsible enough, we're going to risk what will happen to us." With that, Amy produced a carrying cage.   
  
"Ohhh, what is it?" Rini asked, jumping up. She opened the top of cage and lifted out a brown and white baby bunny with brown tipped ears and nose. "It's so cute! I love it! Thank you Amy! Thank you Luna! Thank you Artemis!"  
  
"She's an English lop. The trip shouldn't be too long, so she'll be fine. I put some food and treats in your suitcase; you'll be able to get everything else in Crystal Tokyo. But you have to promise to take care of her."  
  
"I will. I promise." Rini said, holding the bunny up so they could look in each other's eyes. "Now what should I name you?"  
  
"Well, while you think of a good name, why don't you open our present?" Serena said as Darien handed Rini a small box.  
  
Rini placed the bunny on the ground and took the box from Darien. She quickly took of the wrapping paper, which the bunny began to nibble on as soon as it hit the floor. She opened the velvet box to find a golden locket. She took it out of the box and held it up. It was in the shape of a heart, with a crescent moon with a rose centered behind it on the front, and an inscription on the back.  
  
"For our Small Lady Rini," Rini read silently. "You'll always be in our hearts. Love Serena and Darien, Mommy and Daddy." She opened the clasp on the locket to find a picture of her, Serena, and Darien in one of the heart frames. The other was empty, so she could put in whatever picture she wanted.  
  
Rini ran forward and enveloped both Serena and Darien in a hug. "Thank you." She said, loud enough so that only the three of them could hear her. "Thank you!" She said, loud enough that everyone else heard her.  
  
"Well," Ikuko said, when the three broke apart "we should probably get everything packed up. You have to leave soon, Rini."  
  
Rini nodded, and picked up the bunny. "Come on, Terra. We're going to go home. You'll get to see Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"What'd you name her?" Mina asked curiously.  
  
"Terra." Rini responded, putting Terra in her carrying case and facing Mina. "It's Latin for Earth, like Luna is for Moon. And since we already have a Luna, I thought we should have a Terra."  
  
"I think it's a cute name." Hotaru said, putting some wrapping paper in the cage for Terra to nibble on and play with. "You're lucky."  
  
"Alright, are your suitcases all packed up?" Amara asked Rini. She nodded. "Okay, then I'll go get them."  
  
"I'll help." Lita said, walking up the stairs behind Amara.  
  
"We should get the rest of this stuff packed up." Michelle said, picking up a few of the presents that Rini had gotten.  
  
"Can you help me put on the locket, Serena?" Rini asked, holding her locket out to Serena, who accepted it and fastened it around Rini's neck.  
  
The next twenty minutes went by in a blur. They got everything packed up in Rini's suitcases, and some thing in her backpack. The plant and Terra's cage were kept out, since those would have to be carried. Everything was then put into Darien's car, and they all drove down to the pier. Darien, Serena, Rini, and Hotaru were in Darien's car, Amara, Michelle, Lita, Mina, and Raye were in Amara's car, and everyone else was in the Tsukino's car. The ride to the dock was fairly short, and Pluto was already waiting for them when they got there.  
  
"Puu!" Rini cried, running towards Sailor Pluto. "Look what Serena and Darien gave me! Isn't it pretty! And wait until you see what Amy and Luna and Artemis gave me!"  
  
"Hello, Small Lady." Pluto said, giving her a small hug. "Well, aren't we considerably happier then the last time I saw you. Your parents are waiting for you, so we had better get going."  
  
"Pluto!" Serena cried, running towards her. "Oh, we've missed you. You have to stay in this time for a while, deal?"  
  
"I'll be coming for a while soon, alright?" She responded.   
  
"Pluto," Darien said, coming towards the group. Pluto noticed that everyone else was already standing there, and they had pilled Rini's luggage near them. "You're going to have to carry Terra."  
  
"Terra?" Pluto said, taking the carrying case Darien was holding.   
  
"She's my bunny." Rini said, putting on her backpack and picking up her forget-me-not plant. "Amy, Luna and Artemis gave her to me."  
  
Pluto stared at Amy and the cats for a moment, hardly able to believe that they would do this. "well, you'd better say goodbye to everyone." Pluto said to Rini, snapping out of her daze. Rini nodded and moved towards the group, hugging each person as they said goodbye.  
  
"Good luck Rini." Mina said. "I know everyone will be proud of how good your fighting skills have become."  
  
"Thanks for training me."  
  
"Try not to turn out *too* much like your Mom. You don't need two Serena's around the palace."  
  
"I'll try not to Raye."  
  
"Take good care of Terra, and try to keep her from chewing up anything important."  
  
"I'll do my best, Amy. And thank you for giving her to me."  
  
"Don't work to hard. You've got plenty of time to learn everything you need to know. Take some time and go guy-hunting every once in a while."  
  
"I won't work too hard Lita, I promise."  
  
"Keep painting, you have a real talent. I loved that painting you did of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Thanks Michelle. You're teaching me, so I know I'll get better."  
  
"Try not to be too much of a terror."  
  
"I'm not a terror, Amara. Well, not all the time."  
  
"I'll miss you. You're my very best friend."  
  
"You're my best friend too, Hotaru. Don't forget me."  
  
"Make sure all those pranks I taught you don't go to waste."  
  
"I won't, Sammy. And I'll make sure that Mommy knows who taught them to me."  
  
"Stay the same, Rini. You are so much like your Mother was."  
  
"I will, Grandpa. I'll miss you tons."  
  
"Oh, my little Princess. Do what your parent's tell you too, alright?"  
  
"I'll try to, Grandma. Don't forget about me."  
  
Rini stood in front of Serena and Darien for a few seconds, before they joined in a three-way hug.  
  
"We'll see you in a few minutes." Serena said, not caring that a tear had slipped down her check.  
  
"I know. I'll try to get Mommy and Daddy to let me come back once more."  
  
"I'm sure that we'll let you." Darien said, as the hug broke apart. Rini smiled at the group, and then ran to stand with Pluto, and now Diana, since she had finished saying goodbye to Luna and Artemis. Rini waved goodbye, and in a flash of pink light they were gone.  
  
"So," Serena said, breaking the silence. "I can't believe that you guys actually got her a bunny!" Everyone laughed, and started walking back towards their cars.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The End ^.^ Thank you to all those who took the time to read this fic ^.^. I'll try to get the next one in this fic out soon^.^ 


End file.
